: The long term objective of this application is to produce taxol in bulk using a plant cell culture process. Previously proven as well as novel productivity-enhancement strategies will be developed in a comprehensive and integrated manner. The specific aim of phase I research is to establish the feasibility of using plant cell cultures for taxol production by accomplishing four enabling objectives: (1) Transfer of productivity from callus to suspension will be verified. (2) Over 200 cell lines will be screened for taxol and other taxanes. (3) Conditions favoring rapid growth will be established. (4) Kinetics of growth and product formation will be studied.